


In the end, the wild card comes

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Double
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shroud, in the face of Raito's fate, thinks about his partner. Spoilers for late 40s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end, the wild card comes

Shroud had done many things in her lifetime, some good, some bad, in defense of her son. For her son's sake, she had become the shadowy manipulator, dispenser of memories, cold and calculating to try to bring an end to her husband's madness. To some extent, she realized, she had become overprotective of Raito, become blinded to the right partner for him and what good they could do for her plans and the world.

She had been displeased when Hidari Shotarou had become Raito's partner. Hidari was weak, human, vulnerable to the powers of the various Gaia memories. He was never meant to be a Gaia Memory user. To her, he was an unsuitable partner, one that could never protect Raito nor keep up with him. Of course, he had proved her wrong; she knew that now. Even as ill-adapted to the Gaia Memories as he was, he provided the protection and the partnership that Raito had needed all along.

As she'd told Raito at that mockery of a family dinner, Hidari was a wild card, and she'd been inwardly thinking that he was fitting of the Joker Memory he used most. He was a wild card because he was a mere human with no gifts, and yet he had overcome to save things time and again. his passion, she had realized, was a strength that her ex-husband didn't understand, something that had doomed him in the end.

That passion was why, she surmised, Hidari was now in her face, demanding that she fix Raito. She could have laughed, if not for the sorrow she hid behind her bandages. Did Hidari think she was omnipotent? Did he think that she could prevent Raito's second death, prevent him from losing physical form and dissolution?

The best she could do was try to make her son comfortable and happy. Let him die with a smile on his face as his physical form dissolved and he became the stream of data he truly was. She could see now that Hidari had made Philip happy, and that's what mattered.

If only Hidari could understand that, accept that, make his partner happy as well in his death. But he truly was a wild card; she shouldn't expect anything particular out of him. It made things unpredictable, surprising.

But she hoped he would do good in the end, he that was closest to her son.

Shroud could only hope.

-end


End file.
